1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of fitting a hearing aid connected to a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hearing loss has increased partially due to the use of sound systems, an increase in the elderly population, and an increase in noisy environments. Due to the increase in demand for hearing aids and the development of digital hearing aids, there is also an increase in demand for high performance hearing aids capable of providing sounds properly fitted to various situations and surroundings of users' daily lives.